


overflowing

by kamsangi



Series: if i woke up next to you [3]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “And here I was, thinking you’d romance me into the tub with the flowers.”-A short moment during Bali.





	overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bali DVD (the part with the pool). There was so much G-Duck content in that thing. How could I resist.
> 
> Set in that canon established relationship universe with the two other fics I have.

It’s easy to forget that they’re recording. Jiwon takes his microphone off after the first half an hour, drops it into a staff member’s hand, and doesn’t look back as he launches a beach ball in Suwon’s direction. They’d only scheduled pool time for an hour and a half at the most. It goes on for three.

“Jump! Jump!” Jaijin calls from one end of the pool, and Jaeduck attempts to jump through the large inflatable donut that Suwon’s holding. He manages to hit the side of it and falls face-first into the water.

Jiwon laughs until he can taste pool water and chlorine in the back of his throat.

The whole thing reminds Jiwon of the time they’d gone to the seaside in their teens. They’d splashed about in their shorts, clambered up onto rock formations and cannonballed off, dunked each other’s heads into the water. Jiwon still has the photo from that day tucked away somewhere deep in a box of memories he’s glad he had the foresight to hold onto.

Eventually, the director says they need to take a break before they film dinner, and that’s the end of it for today. Jiwon doesn’t mind. He’s had his fill of fun. Shooting water guns at the others and watching them attempt silly stunts can only last so long.

“I want the first shower,” Suwon calls before he even takes a single step out of the pool.

“Me next!” Jaijin says, making no attempt to get out of the pool.

Jaeduck makes a face. “I wanted to shower first.” He’s perched on a deck-chair, still soaked since he hadn’t bothered to towel off. “You always take so long!”

“I don’t anymore!” Suwon’s already disappearing into the villa, not listening to another word Jaeduck’s saying.

Jiwon laughs, and watches Jaeduck get up too. He stretches his arms over his head and his bright orange t-shirt rides up. His shorts look half the length they were before he’d gone into the pool, the fabric sticking to his pale thighs. He doesn’t seem to have tanned a single bit even after two days in the sun. “Hey,” Jiwon says, catching Jaeduck’s attention, “you can use the shower in my room.”

“Yeah?” Jaeduck drops his arms to his sides. “Thanks.”

Jiwon pays Jaijin no mind, and goes to follow Jaeduck into the villa. Water puddles everywhere they’ve stepped. Jiwon idly dries his feet on a doormat even though he’s still dripping all over.

Without looking back, Jaeduck walks into Jiwon’s room and strips his shirt off as he enters the bathroom. Jiwon steps in after him and shuts the door, locking it behind his back. Jaeduck’s still paying him no mind, pretending Jiwon’s not there as he fiddles with the temperature controls on the fancy shower.

The water switches on just as Jiwon crowds Jaeduck into the tiny space, his front to Jaeduck’s back. The warmth is a shock to his system, making him inhale sharply.

Jaeduck’s head tilts to the side. Water rolls off the tip of his nose, his eyelashes, his lips. “Jiwon,” he murmurs, and Jiwon sucks a kiss into the naked curve of Jaeduck’s shoulder where it meets his neck, lightly pinching one of his nipples. Jaeduck shivers and leans his forehead against the tiles. “And here I was, thinking you’d romance me into the tub with the flowers.”

“Bet they’re all gross and dead by now.” Jiwon savours Jaeduck’s bright laugh, and takes a moment to tug his shirt off, to get closer, to feel Jaeduck skin-to-skin. “You really wanted something romantic?”

“We’re in Bali.” Jaeduck reaches back to loosely grasp at the back of Jiwon’s neck, asking for him to kiss him again. Jiwon does, in the same spot, and then higher up on his neck, where Jaeduck’s just a little ticklish. “I—mm, this is fine, though.”

Jiwon hooks his fingers into the hem of Jaeduck’s shorts, and Jaeduck motions for them to both get theirs off. “Promise I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Jiwon says, voice covered by the rush of the shower over them. “I’ll romance the fuck out of you.”

“Or you could just fuck me.” He feels Jaeduck pushing his ass back against him. Jiwon’s cock stirs, always eager to get between Jaeduck’s cheeks, to press deep into him until he’s completely surrounded by Jaeduck’s tight heat. Jaeduck makes a satisfied noise. “If we have the time.”

“They’ll probably start asking questions in ten minutes.” Jiwon wraps his hand around Jaeduck’s cock and nuzzles at the nape of his neck, feeling his blood rush at Jaeduck’s words. He still manages to be surprised by the way Jaeduck can switch from coy to being this bold whenever he wants to. He can’t get enough of it. “I’ll fuck you when we’re home. Properly.”

Jaeduck lets out a soft breath, cock stiffening in Jiwon’s hand. “Promise.”

“Always.” Jiwon bites at his tattoo, and strokes the way he knows Jaeduck likes it, not too tight, not too quick. They’ve had quickies before, at home between schedules when one of them is rushing off or maybe the both of them, but never somewhere like this, with other people around.

Jaeduck clutches at Jiwon’s hip, encouraging him to move his hips quicker. Jiwon had slicked himself up with a bit of the lube he’d had the foresight to bring along, making the slide of his cock between Jaeduck’s ass so much easier, so much better. It feels good to just get off like this, no overthinking, not too much prep. Jiwon holds back a laugh. He really feels like a teenager again today; first the games, and now this. Just this. Just them.

Jaeduck’s breaths come quicker, until he’s matching Jiwon’s strokes for thrusts, keening little bitten-back noises that the rumble of the shower swallows up. The heat and the water and the sound overwhelms Jiwon, pulls him under until he’s drowning in the need to get off, in the need to see Jaeduck come because of him.

“Love you,” Jaeduck murmurs suddenly, and affection floods Jiwon’s chest, “love you so much,” and he turns, seeking out Jiwon’s mouth. It’s not enough (never enough), so Jiwon flips him around, pushes him back, fists both their cocks together as he kisses Jaeduck deep, sating the longing that’s been simmering since they left Seoul those few days ago. “Jiwon,” Jaeduck breathes, blinking the water out of his eyes, the flush high on his cheeks when he fits his own fingers around Jiwon’s, around the both of them. “Please.”

Jiwon lets Jaeduck kiss him again, and leans their foreheads together when he comes, the throbbing heat of his cock and their slick hands setting Jaeduck off too. The shudder that runs through him is bone-deep—not earth-shattering, but enough to make him feel content in the way that having sex with Jaeduck always does.

Their lips part with a soft smack. Jaeduck rubs at Jiwon’s cheek gently and says, “I always mean it.”

“I know.” Jiwon runs his hands up and down Jaeduck’s back, stopping to rest on his hips. “Love you too, you know.”

“I know,” Jaeduck says, and he kisses Jiwon’s cheek. “Help me wash my hair? We’re running out of time.”

“You’re so demanding,” Jiwon says. He does it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | find me on discord too


End file.
